High School Musical: Discovered
High School Musical 4: Discovered also known as High School Musical 4 is a 2012 American musical film and the fourth installement in the High School Musical trilogy. This film was confirmed in February 2011. On October 12 2011, it was announced that the film will not be released in the cinema, but will be released on Disney Channel. The film will debute on televison sometime in Summer 2012. All six primary actors will return, as well as Kenny Ortegra as director and choreographer. This latest sequel follows Troy, Gabriella, Sharpay, Ryan, Chad and Taylor as they are offered a chance to get a lot of money, if they just perform in Cyprus for 2 months. Along the way, they stage an elaborate summer musical reflecting their experiences, hopes and fears about the future, along with a few performances on stage. Cast *Zac Efron as Troy Bolton *Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez *Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans *Lucas Grabeel as Ryan Evans *Corbin Bleu as Chad Danforth *Monique Coleman as Taylor McKessie *Olesya Rulin as Kelsi Nielsen *Kaycee Stroh as Martha Cox *Bart Johnson as Jack Bolton *Jack Coleman as Mr Daniels Plot It has been four years since they graduated, and East High have asked them to perform at their school to show that anyone can be as good as them. However, Troy and Gabriella are worried about meeting each other for rehersal since they haven't seen each other since they graduated. When they all meet, they just talk about how their lives have been. Troy and Gabriella ignore each other just in case they say something that they will regret. They all know what they have to sing but when they put the song together, it doesn't go well. The new teacher at East High suggests that they meet up and practice together. The next day, they are seen practicing and they finally get it right. ("Sound of Music") They all talk about how great that went and caught up in the moment, Gabriella and Troy hug. Gabriella then makes up a lie and says that she needs to go to the bathroom and Troy makes up a lie and says that he needs some fresh air and goes outside.("Moving On") After they sing, they come back and pretend like nothing happened. A week later, they perform at school ("Superior Quality") and after the concert, a man who appears super rich comes up to them and asks them if they want to come to Cyprus for two months to perform. They are not too keen to, but after the rich man tells them all the details, they are really keen. They all ask their parents and they are not all happy for them to go, but they later get convinced. When they arrive to Cyprus ("Relax"), they all go to their room and relax. When Troy goes to get a drink, Gabriella tells him that they need to talk about their relationship. They talk for a long time,("What If") and when they finish, they are back together. Chad then comes in and asks Troy if he want's to play Basketball like old times. Before saying "Yes", he asks Gabriella first and she says "OK". When outside, Chad says "So you two are good now". Troy then says "Yeah, we're good". Gabriella then goes to Taylor and then they hang out. Sharpay and Ryan go shopping for their performance the next day ("Clothes") and come back holding 7 bags. The next day, they are about to go on stage in 20 minutes but Kelsi is sick so they have to find a replacement quickly. They find someone from the audience to play, but it all goes wrong. The rich man, Mr Daniels, wants to fire them but Troy promises him that they will be better. When everyone enjoys their evening, Troy is worried that they will get fired so he tells everyone to practice, but they don't listen. Troy gets really angry and leaves. ("Listen to Me") Everyone apoligizes and they practice. The next day, their first check is delivered with a letter saying "Don't let me down"! Kelsi is now better and everyone is ready to make sure that their second performance is great. They have an amazing performance and are all over the news. 1 month later, after their 10th performance, they have a celebration party but Troy does something silly at the party and Gabriella breaks up with him. ("Love is Broken") To make it up to her, Troy buys her a very expensive gift but Gabriella thinks that he is just doing that so that she doesn't ignore him. Troy tells her that he is so sorry about what happened, and she forgives him. A week later, Troy gets a call from his dad to tell him that he has to come home because of an emergency. Troy doesn't tell the rest of the crew so everyone is shocked to not find Troy. At their next performance, things don't go well and they all get fired. They all leave and return home but are not defeated because they already have a lot of money for their 15 performances and only had 3 performances left. ("Not Defeated") There is also another big surprise! When they return, the crew go to Troy's house and he apoligizes for not telling them why he left. They all forgive him again and tell him some good news; that they have received calls from other countries to perform. In the last scene, they show the crew performing at a theatre in Spain.("We are Victorious") Even though it is not shown, Troy says "we've performed in 7 countries now" which shows that they are famous worldwide. Songs *Sound of Music by Troy, Gabriella, Sharpay, Ryan, Chad and Taylor *Moving On by Troy and Gabriella *Superior Quality by Troy, Gabriella, Sharpay, Ryan, Chad and Taylor *Old Times by Troy and Chad *Relax by Troy, Gabriella, Sharpay, Ryan, Chad and Taylor *What If by Troy and Gabriella *Clothes by Sharpay and Ryan *Listen to Me by Troy *Love is Broken by Gabriella *Not Defeated by Gabriella, Sharpay, Ryan, Chad and Taylor *We are Victorious by Troy, Gabriella, Sharpay, Ryan, Chad and Taylor Viewers This film was watched by 10.1 million, which is down a massive 7.1 million on High School Musical 2 but is still more watched than High School Musical by 2.3 million viewers and the third highest rated Disney Channel Original Movie.